


Hermione & Professor Potter

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Professor Potter have some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione & Professor Potter

**Hermione & Professor Potter**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is an A/U kind of story. James Potter is the main character. He’s a Hogwarts professor. He didn’t have Harry, but still married to Lily. This is tales with his students.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

James sat at his desk and looked down to a bushy haired brunette bobbing up and down on his lap. He stroke her chocolate brown locks.

 

“You’re doing well Miss Granger” he groaned as his hips bucked up pushing his hard dick deeper into Hermione’s talented mouth.

 

He could feel one of Hermione’s hands cup and play with his nut sack. He groaned again letting his head fall back. He loved his job as professor at Hogwarts. So many young bodies all over. He always kept an eye on those he wanted. He watched as they grew up in front of him really. He paid special attention to them as well. The girls liked this since James the most handsome and youngest guy on staff. Sure he had a wife, but that just made him more desirable it seems to all the girls in Hogwarts.

 

Getting back to now he looked down to see the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione looking up at him. her lips were wet and swollen from sucking him. Her cheeks red from not getting enough oxygen in her body. James smiled as he caressed her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes feeling the back of James’ knuckles touch her skin. He then pushed Hermione’s head back down and she proceeded to suck him again.

 

James groaned as he had a hand on her head to guide her movements. His hips humping her face.

 

“Yes, fuck yes. So good, you know how to suck cock Miss Granger. You’re a natural” he muttered.

 

Hermione felt pride hearing this. Hearing her favorite professor praise her oral skills. This just made her more determined.

 

“Fuck, coming” James warned as he gripped Hermione’s hair tightly to hold her in place.

 

Hermione felt James’ dick twitch then explode shooting out streams of his come into her mouth. She forced herself so relax and swallow it. She did her best to savor the taste of James’ seed. She couldn’t move til James had finished coming. When he did he released her. Hermione pulled back now really red faced and sucking as much air as she could into her lungs.

 

“Stand up and take off your clothes” James said.

 

Hermione did as she was told. She stood up and then began taking off her blouse, her cloak had been discarded before she sucked James. Once her blouse was gone it revealed her black lace bra that contained her young perky B close to C cup breasts. She then took off her skirt showing that she had a matching black lace panties. She then took off her bra then panties leaving her totally naked. She was flushed as she stood there totally naked in front of her crush.

 

“So lovely Miss Granger, Hermione” James said saying Hermione’s first name for the first time.

 

Hermione couldn’t help smiling as she heard her name on James’ lips. She looked up at James. James took her by the hips and sat her on his desk. He then scooted her til she was on the edge of the desktop and got on his knees. He spread Hermione’s legs showing off Hermione’s pussy. Hermione looked embarrassed and wanted to close her legs, but James began to gently stroke Hermione’s inner thighs and that made her shiver and forget her embarrassment.

 

“So lovely Hermione, let me make you feel good” James said then moved in between Hermione’s legs.

 

Hermione gasped feeling James’ lips touch her nether lips. It sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Then feeling his tongue wiggle inside her cunt. She moaned as her hips bucked. James assaulted her inner sanctum with his lips and tongue. He fucked her. She was moaning on the desk. Her hands went down. One gripping James’ hair while the other was gripping the edge of the desk.

 

“Oh professor, professor” she panted.

 

James kept going tasting Hermione’s sweet juices. He let his nose bump and rub Hermione’s clit. This set Hermione off.

 

“PROFESSOR!” she screamed.

 

She then fell back breathing hard. James pulled back and cleaned himself of Hermione’s juices, which were all over his face. He then positioned Hermione lengthwise on his desk then got onto top too. He had used charms to strengthen his desk so it could handle a lot of weight.

 

He looked down at Hermione. She looked so ravishing so naked, her body flush from her recent orgasm, so vulnerable to him. He eased himself her juicy wet cunt. Hermione moaned as she felt James’ cock enter her. She had dreamed this for so long and it was finally happening. She was so happy. But what made it better for her was when he kissed her on the lips. Hermione gasped then kissed him back.

 

Once James was fully inside Hermione he stayed there relishing how tight Hermione was. He so loved youthful pussy. It was so tight, so right for him. He then began moving back and forth. Hermione moaned loudly from the actions.

 

“Oh professor” she said.

 

“Call me James, when we’re in private like this call me James” James said then pecked her lips.

 

“James” Hermione gasped as a big ripple of pleasure rolled over her.

 

James moved his hands and began to play with Hermione’s delicious tits. He toyed with her nipples getting them hard then squeezed and molded her twin mounds making Hermione arch her back and moan even louder not caring if someone would hear them. Though that wasn’t possible since James placed very strong wards around the room so no sound would escape. Hermione could moan as loud as she wanted.

 

“So fucking tight Hermione, you’re so fucking damn tight” James growled.

 

Hermione just moaned even more as James started to fuck her harder and faster. Oh gods, her juices were just flowing out of her pussy. It felt so good. She could feel the jolts of pleasure shock her entire body.

 

“Harder James, harder and faster. Oh gods yes” Hermione cried.

 

James knew Hermione was now just a gushing machine. In constant orgasm really. His desk will completely soaked. But he kept going fucking Hermione to oblivion.

 

“JAMES!” Hermione screamed as she had her strongest orgasm ever.

 

She then went limp and James waited til she could recover. He still needed to come and he wanted her to be awake for that. it wasn’t the same fucking the unconscious.

 

Hermione slowly awoke with a groan. James looked down on her smiling.

 

“Have a nice nap?” he asked.

 

Hermione just nodded as she groaned again.

 

/Scene Break/

 

James retired to his quarters to see his wife Lily looking up from her crystal ball. She had one hand toying with her pussy.

 

“So, how was the show?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Fucking great, I told you she’d be a great lay” Lily said with a smug look on her face.

 

“You did and as usual you’re right” James said as he walked over and kissed his wife on the lips.

 

Lily knew how desirable James was to many of the female students as well as some of the males. But she’d never let a guy at James since James was straight. But another girl yes, she knew James was deeply and truly in love with her and she decided give certain girls she selected to get some of James. She carefully picked each girl and talked to them to let them know what they were getting into. She had then swear and sign a contract. She wanted to be sure of everything. She may know James loved her, but that didn’t mean she trusted the bitches at all.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Yes, this could be made into a series, but that wasn’t my intention at all though if I get enough readers who want to see this continue I might consider it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
